Daddy Bats
by TeenTitansLife
Summary: Robin gets shot by Phobia and Scarecrow, coincidentally the same week. Raven cures Robin from Phobia, but needs the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas. Raven takes Robin to Wayne Manor in order to cure him, and to earn reconciliation with his father; Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **No, I do not, and will never own the Teen Titans. Because if I did, this would've already been an episode.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Phobia. A villain mastermind capable of proffering the worst pain, you couldn't possibly fathom. She had a plan. One strafe on her _little bird_.

The tocsin blared along the Titans Tower. Raven, mysterious and dark, stopped reading her novel. Cyborg, a persistent _robot boy_ , put his frozen pizza aside. Beast Boy, a goofy yet determined 'child', quit playing video games. Starfire, a jovial teenager, stopped her baking of Tamaranian recipes. Robin, a strong-willed leader, stopped eating his breakfast, consisting five eggs, a distinguishably looking ham, and a cliché glass of orange juice.

"Titans GO!" The Boy Wonder leaped over the table onto the tiled floor, making a soft 'pat' sound, as he hastened out the tower.

Phobia stood with pride, and a sly smile on a street of Jump City, right in front of a concession stand with tomatoes. Phobia wore her usual uniform, of a hood that covers her hair and neck, a green cape and a yellowish-green suit with black spirals on her middle, arms, and legs.

Phobia sauntered to the titans, as the five got into their fighting stance. "Fools," she smiled, laying a finger on Robin's chin, as he backed away, his fist ready to attack. "You think you can defeat, Phobia?"

"We beat you before!" The metallic Victor, alarmed.

"And we can be you again!" The green challenging added.

Phobia put her hand up. "Very well," she shrugged, as she blasted a green bolt onto Starfire's direction. Starfire flew past the bolt, as the rest of the titans started to fight, claiming their future victory.

Cyborg blasted his sonic canon. Phobia transported away the canon's target, almost hitting Beast Boy who just in time, morphed into a bird, flying away. "You do not think I expected that from our last gathering?" Phobia chuckled, blasting bolts into Raven's direction, who put up a black shield, protecting her, Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg snuck on Phobia from behind, firing his canon. The darting sound caused Phobia to turn around, and quickly duck before the bolt could touch her. Beast Boy became a dinosaur, in attempt to defeat her; but her bolts stroke again. Beast Boy turned into a pelican, and dashed away, before getting hit, and having his worst nightmare into a lifelike illusion.

Robin dashed up to Phobia, with his staff. Phobia used her bolts, as her own staff. Both made a curdling screeching sound, as they pressed against each other. Phobia got her right hand, her green bolts visible. They Boy Wonder ducked, but Phobia had a plan. She out her right arm downwards, hitting his hips, as the bird winced at the sudden shock.

The titans stopped, and turned their attention towards their leader. "Robin!" Starfire yelled, catching the boy who was now in the worst slumber imaginable. At least for him.

Phobia cackled evilly and vanished. Starfire's eyes tinged with worry, "Robin! He is shaking," she directed to no one in particular, but they all listened.

Cyborg went over, and took Robin from Starfire's hands, into his own. "Of course he would. He's having a bad dream," Cyborg hid his concern.

Beast Boy looked at the napping Boy Wonder. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," he turned to Raven. "Can you heal him?"

Raven hesitated. "It doesn't work that way," she let her cloak fall over her.

"Then how does it work?" Starfire approached Raven, eyeing Robin.

All the Titan's eyes were on her, gauging her respond. They stood in silence, until Cyborg inhaled uneasily. "Come on y'all, let's go back to the tower."

Back at the Titans Tower, no one seemed to speak since they arrived, while Robin laid on the gurney in the infirmary. His hand clutching tightly onto the waist, and the other on the bed. "Hey, wait a minute!" Beast Boy ran to him room, dashing back with an alarm clock. "Let me just…" He adjusted the alarm, and put it against Robin's ear. He didn't wake up.

Cyborg groaned in frustration. "Phobia shielded her powers. She would've expected that, since that's how we beat her last time," he elucidated.

"But," Starfire turned to her metallic friend. "What would be another way to awaken him?" Cyborg studied the screen.

"His heart rate's elevated. There needs to be a way to calm him down…telepathically," they all eyed Raven, who avoided the gazes by lowering her head.

Starfire careened to Raven. "Please, friend Raven, cure him!" Raven still remained silent. Cyborg lost his patience. "Raven! Do us a favor, _please,_ " although it was desperate, Raven still ignored the plead of the robot boy.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air. "I don't think you noticed that the machine is _beeping_ and _flashing red!_ "

Cyborg hastened towards the screen. "Blood streams, neural transmits, some people can't survive this type of stress! Raven, we need you!"

"Please!" Starfire pleaded.

"Raven, come on! It's Robin! _He_ needs you!" Beast Boy almost yelled.

Raven got into her meditation position and chanted the locutions, "Azerath Methrion Ziiiiinnntos." Her eyes were glowing bright white, and her hands rested on her thighs.

 _Raven entered Robin's mind once again. But she didn't see anything. It was pitch black, as if Robin had armed a wall interfering any of his thoughts, memories or reveries. "Robin, it's me, Raven," Raven called out, as it echoed in the silence of the 'cave'. She looked around, to was only nothingness in the Stygian atmosphere. "Robin, you have to let me in," her ears sensed no reply. Her voice became louder, "I'm here to help you."_

 _A pained voice finally spoke. "Raven, get out of my mind."_

 _"_ _No, Robin, your heart. You're in trouble."_

 _"_ _I'm fine. Just get out."_

 _"_ _Robin, I-"_

 _"_ _GET OUT!"_

 _Raven stayed silent, deeply disturbed. Until she opened her mouth once again. "Robin, please. I just want to help you. The others are worried," she didn't expect an answer. And she didn't get one. All Raven's eyes opened, glowing bright red, yelling in a harshly loud voice, "ROBIN!"_

 _Raven realized what state she was in, and quickly returned back to her normal 'human' complexion. "Robin, please let me in. I promise I can help you," suddenly, the black faded, and different screens showed and played like a movie._

 _Raven turned to the first one, triggered by Phobia. The Titans were fighting against Slade and Trigon. Raven used her dark magic, Starfire blasted her bolts, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, Beast Boy morphed into a dinosaur, and Robin used his staff._

 _Trigon's powers were no match for the Titans. Wiping out Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. Beast Boy and Robin used their abilities to defeat the two. The other three got up, continuing their battle. Trigon used his abilities and shot Starfire. "STARFIRE!" Robin let out a blood-curdling scream. One by one, Trigon shot them all, as Slade smiled conceit. Robin's screams were echoed one by one._

 _"_ _RAVEN!"_

 _Shot!_

 _"_ _BEAST BOY!"_

 _Shot!_

 _"_ _CYBORG!"_

 _Raven made track of the tears that ran down her owns cheeks, as the small movie showed the horrors the Boy Wonder feared. "Is that what you feared when we were fighting against Trigon and Slade?" Raven asked, more to herself than to Robin. No answer. Typical._

 _Raven turned his gaze towards the next screen. It was his parents. They were the acrobats at the circus. They were flying like a dove in the air, jumping from one bar to another. It was Robin's turn, but he made note of the rattling bars. They got loose, and his parents fell to their deaths._

 _Raven didn't seem to blink, any second during the 'show'. Then, it showed a sobbing younger Robin. Was he afraid of the circus? Acrobatics? Another image appeared on the screen. It was him and his team. Each went on the acrobat bars. And each one of them fell. Raven stared in horror. Is this truly what he feared?_

"Dude! Is she almost done in there?!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air panicking.

"I don't know," Cyborg studied the screen. "She's really taking her time."

"Please, friends, will Robin be all right?" Starfire clasped her hands together.

The two shared glances at each other, in silence. Until Cyborg finally said, "We hope so."

 _Every single thing Robin feared, was now fathomable through his shielded eyes. Each was grotesque, in its own way. Raven noticed the silence."Robin?" She called. A feeling in her heart was grasping. No. Not_ _ **her**_ _heart. Robin's. Raven held onto her chest. "Are you okay?" The pain was too unbearable, she zapped out of his mind, unknowingly._

"Aargh!" Raven plummeted the ground, from her meditation stance.

"Did you go in?" Beast Boy came over to her, as she got up.

"Barely. He won't talk to me," Raven alleged.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg examined the unconscious bird, who tugged tightly do the bed, gritting his teeth. "You can _talk_ to him telepathically?"

Raven nodded. "But he won't answer."

Starfire rushed over to her demonic friend. "Is Robin all right?" Her eyes tinged with worry.

"I don't know," Raven said, without hesitation.

"He is not communicating?" Starfire pleaded for more information on the bird. "You must awaken him, Raven. May I speak to him from your telepathic abilities?"

Raven blinked. "I don't know if that's possible," she thought for a moment. "But…we could try," Raven touched Starfire's arm. "Azerath, Methrion, Zintos!" Starfire found herself possessing Raven's powers. "You will temporarily have my powers. This way, you can speak to Robin," Starfire beamed at her friend.

"Oh, thank you, Raven!" Starfire lifted her arms for an embrace. Raven quickly backed away. "DON'T…touch me…or anyone else. Whoever you touch will get my powers. When you're done, you have to touch my arm to give me back my powers," Raven explained. Starfire nodded, getting into her meditation position.

"May I begin?" Starfire's voice sounded rushed, as Raven nodded. Starfire closed her eyes, and chanted the words, "Azerath Methrion Ziiiiinnntos," Starfire's eyes started to glow bright white.

 _"_ _Am I here?" Starfire looked around, and only say pitch black. Inside, she felt a sense of shock. But oddly enough, it wasn't_ _ **her**_ _emotion. "Robin? Are you here?" Starfire felt a nod, not physically, but in her heart. "Robin!" She smiled, and then inched her eye further to see nothing but darkness. "Where are you?"_

 _"_ _You're in my mind," Robin's voice was barely audible, with a noticeable tremor._

 _Starfire didn't quite understand. "Robin, are you all right? Where are you?"_

 _Robin made an effort to make her understand. "When you enter someone's mind-" A sudden thought struck him. "How are_ _ **you**_ _in here?"_

 _"_ _Raven temporarily has given me her telepathic abilities," Starfire explained. "But I am not certain if it is workly properly. Is Raven capable of seeing you when entering the abyss?"_

 _Starfire felt a mixture of offense, yet sincerity from Robin. "Raven can't see me, I can't see her. We just…talk," he started to wonder how it was possible himself._

 _Though he trusted Starfire, Robin wouldn't let her see what he feared. He couldn't. "Robin, I must say the 'words' now. Will you be all right to remain conscious for the remainder of the day?" Robin didn't answer, but Starfire eventually took matters into her own hands. "Azerath Methrion Zintos!"_

And they were back. _Both_ of them. "You made it!" Beast Boy smiled. Starfire lightly tapped Raven's arm.

"Thanks," Raven nodded.

Robin moved his arm a bit, groaning to himself, while his other hand rubbed his forehead. "Robin!" They all rushed to him. "Hey man, how ya feeling?" Cyborg grinned. Robin nodded, and forced a weak smile. "I'm going to my room," Robin sauntered to the exit of the living room.

"He must be tired," Cyborg mumbled.

"Dude, I don't get it," Beast Boy stared, blank. "He _just_ woke up, and he's already going back to sleep?"

Raven felt an emotion, she didn't recognize. It was Robin's emotion. Raven glanced at Starfire, who didn't seem to react. Beast Boy went to the kitchen, and poured a glass of water into a cup. He made his way to the door.

"Where ya going, Beastie?" Cyborg pondered.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Just going to ask if he wants some water," he exited the living room.

Beast Boy looked around, studying Robin's door on the end of the hallway. He made his way to it, and knocked lightly. The door slid open, revealing the Boy Wonder. To him, in Beast Boy's mind, he looked so much weaker, than usual. But, just asked his question. "Hey dude… Um, do you want some water after…you know," he showed him the glass of water he had prepared.

Robin gave a look, hinting he did, but he sheepishly shook his head. "No, thanks, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stood there awkwardly. "Um…what did you dream about?"

Robin gave a pained look. "Uh, I rather not relive it," he rubbed the back of his head. Beast Boy nodded, uneasily, and slowly backed away, leaving. Robin's door slid closed.

Beast Boy swiftly entered the main room. "Well, that was awkward," he drank the water.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, as all he Titans inched closer to hear. "I think he's _pretty_ traumatized."

Raven thought of his fears. They were horrible. Raven paled, looking even whiter then her usual shade of grey-white. All eyes were on her. "Um, Rae?" Beast Boy snapped her back to reality. "Everything okay?"

Raven nodded. "Wait a minute," Cyborg turned to Raven. "You went in his mind, what did he dream about?"

Raven shook her head. "I can't tell you," she said, strictly.

"Come on!" Beast Boy groaned. "You can tell us!"

"NO!" Raven's eyes started to glow red, as Beast Boy backed away.

"Raven," Starfire called. Raven calmed down, and then turned over to Starfire. "Is Robin all right. He does not seem to be communicating with us."

"He's just tired," Raven remarked, letting her cloak fall on her, and walking away.

Raven went walking down the dull halls of the Titans Tower. Passing Robin's door, to her own, she heard a peculiar sound, stirring her curiosity. Raven was about to approach it, but the aim room's door slid open with the Titans.

"Hey, Raven, whatcha doing?" Beast Boy was followed by the other titans. "I thought you were going to your room."

"I am," Raven turned and entered into her extent, feeling more sojourned than welcomed. The titans made their way to their own rooms. Raven peeked out, to find no one in the halls. Raven rushed to her leader's door and pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't make out what the sound was, though.

The door unexpectedly slid open, as Raven stepped back. The door remained open, as Raven slowly inched inside. A part of her felt this was wrong, but another kept persuading her to keep moving forward. The noise was being clearer, but she still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Robin?" Raven couldn't see anything in his room, except a few discarded papers revealed in the light from the open door. It was practically as dark as his mind. "Robin?" She called again, and stepped a few more steps. The sound suddenly became fully audible, and crystal clear to the ear. Raven stood in shock as she heard hushed sobs, followed by quiet whimpers of pain. The door closed dramatically as Raven instantly turned around at the sudden sound.

Now Robin's room was completely **pitch black** whiles she turned back to the boy, her focus completely struck on Robin. Raven couldn't think of what to say. The fearless Boy Wonder, tears streaming down his face, as he used his cape and put it over his shoulders as if hiding his sorrow.

"Robin, what happened?" It was more of a statement than a question. Robin remained silent, just as he did when Raven entered his mind. Was he in this state while she was in his subconscious? Believe it or not, Raven felt that it wasn't possible for the Boy Wonder to cry. Sure, he had his few times, but it rarely happened. Crying is human. She, herself, like everyone else, has the ability to cry. However, something about this seemed out of character, not that she minded it. Call her crazy, she felt this was finally his chance to release turmoil. And she liked that.

"Robin," Raven's voice became stern. "You have to tell me what's wrong. If you don't," Raven thought for a moment. "Then I'll find it myself!" She threatened. Raven entered the boy's mind once again. And, just like before, there were constructed walls, almost impossible to break in his mind, hiding his pain. Raven felt a deep pain coming from inside her, almost impossible to suppress-no, not _her,_ _him_. It broke her heart that something could've caused him that much pain.

"Raven," A choked voice caught her ear. "Get out of my mind."

Raven remained silent. She was surprised to know, even the voice inside his head was crying. "No," Raven shook her head. "No Robin. I can't do that. Something's bothering you, and you have to tell me what."

Raven felt a small feeling of acceptance. He had to tell someone. "Only if you leave my mind," Robin demanded. Raven did as he said, as she looked at the boy, who, behind the mask, his eyes met hers.

"The thing is," Robin paused, breathing deep, shaky inhales. "I-I thought about…Phobia…well," Robin tried to find the words, as Raven's eyes searched for the problem at hand. "I'm scared, Raven," was all Robin could say, before breaking down going back to his weeping.

Raven gave a pained look. "Of what?" She couldn't think of anything 'more sincere'. Noticeable tears tracked Robin's face, even in the dark, they were shining their clear coat.

"I'm afraid that one of you guys will get hurt. Or possibly… _die,_ " Robin looked uneasily at Raven, as if not comfortable sharing so much information, or having someone have to see him in such a state. "You guys just," Robin let out a hiccup of tears, unable to finish his sentence.

Raven's eyes filled with empathy, remember the horrors in Robin's mind. "Robin…" Raven put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, which was cold to the touch. "I can heal you," her hand started to glow bright violet, as she motioned it towards Robin's torso.

Robin backed away. "It's fine, Raven," Robin's voice was just as cold as his body at the moment. He knew she meant well, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was 'embarrassed' or had shame for having to be a 'crybaby' in front of a team member. Raven motioned her hand again. Robin looked at her hand, and then at her. Even with the mask, it was like she could see his eyes through. Still looking at her, he didn't seem to notice more tears trickled down her pained face. Raven's hand stopped glowing. She put it down, and on her lap. "Please, Robin, let me help you," another faint noise caught her ear.

It was the Titans.

"I don't know where she is!" Beast Boy hollered to his metallic friend. "Maybe Robin knows, lets just ask him," Raven looked at Robin, but it seemed he didn't hear it. A soft knock was heard on the door, Robin's head shot up. He peeled off his mask, his eyes shut, wiped his tears, and slowly put his mask back on. "I can answer it," Raven offered, as Robin walked over to the door. He clearly ignored it, and walked to the door. It slid open.

"Hello Robin," Starfire smiled. "Have you seen our friend, Raven?"

Without speaking, Robin stepped aside, as Raven appeared through the darkness. "Raven?" Beast Boy looked at her. "What were you doing in Robin's room?"

"Can't two friends _'hang out'_?" Raven folded her arms.

"Glorious!" The jovial teenager exclaimed. "We have found Raven? Shall you join us in watching the movies?"

Raven glimpsed at Robin, you leaned at the side of the door, who's gaze was at the floor. "You guys go ahead," Raven forced a smile. "We're 'hanging out'."

The slid closed, "You could've gone, Raven," Robin alleged.

"No, I can't. You have to let me help you."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME RAVEN!" Robin yelled, as Raven backed away, deeply disturbed. Robin panted, and put his hand through his ebony locks. "Can't you see, Raven?" Robin put his other hand on Raven's shoulder. Which made her jump a little, of the sudden contact. "Phobia outdid it."

Raven tried to answer as calmly as possible. "Honestly," she paused. "I don't think is caused by Phobia."

Robin's face loosened, from the pained and strained state. He backed away. "What do you mean?"

Raven's gaze fell to the floor. "I have to take you somewhere, but I don't think you'll like it…"

Robin took a moment to think, until his ears perked up. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You're not taking me there," Robin crossed his arms defensively.

"Who else can help you then?" Raven put her hood down. "I have to take you there before it gets worse! If you can't trust me, at least I will take you to someone you do."

Robin slumped, at the sudden guilt that hit him in the gut. Robin nodded, weakly but understandingly. They both exited the room, as the Titans were in the living room watching "Wicked Scary".

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Somewhere," Raven answered, as they both left the tower, before Starfire could speak up to Robin.

"Don't worry about it, Cy," Beast Boy put his hand on the remote. "They're probably still 'hanging out'," Beast Boy un paused the movie.

Robin eyed his R-Cycle, and slowly took it out of its resting place. Robin put it back unhesitatingly. "I don't feel like doing this, lets go home, Raven."

"Robin," Raven looked sternly at him, who, Raven could feel, was still deeply frightened at the thought, and urging himself not to cry. "It's okay to cry, Robin," Raven calmed her tone, and consoled him, but it was barely audible.

"What?" Robin turned his head.

Raven gripped onto her chest, and felt an unfathomable pain. It wasn't _her_ pain, but _Robin's_ pain. "We have to go," Raven's voice became strict, once again.

"Raven, I-"

"Robin, I said you have to go, now," Raven's voice sounded rushed, but eyes filled with concern. Robin didn't answer, as his focus still remained on the teenager. "Robin, I know you don't want to, but if you don't get cured with…whatever this is, you'll become to frightened to even walk! Please, Robin. Let me help you. I need to take you to him." Robin hesitated, but soon nodded his head.

[ Intermission ]

At this point, you must be wondering who this _'him'_ is. Well, I'll give you ten seconds to think about it. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0.

Batman.

Now that you know this is associated with Batman, you can already comprehend who had 'hurt' Robin that he would need to go to Batman.

Hint: Think of Phobia. Think of Batman. Phobia, Batman. Who is more like Phobia in Batman?

You don't know? Hm. Wait a minute, you do? Do you think you're right? Let's see!

[ End of Intermission ]

Robin hopped onto his R-Cycle, and looked at Raven. "I'll fly," Raven assured. They both started to use their ways of transportation, as Raven guided Robin with the tracker on her Titans communicator. Raven couldn't help but notice Robin's slight shivering. "Are you cold?" Raven inquired, but a feeling deep down knew the truth.

Robin glimpsed at her, but didn't answer, turning his gaze back on the road. Although Robin tried to hide his fear, Raven could still feel it all. It broke her heart to know something could cause him so much pain. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

Robin turned his head to her. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Just need some more gas," he looked around. "I think there's one coming up," Robin told her.

Soon enough, they reached the local gas station. Raven couldn't ignore her growling stomach any longer. "I'm going to see if there's a snack inside," Raven examined the cars pulling up, for it being so late at night. "Do you want anything?"

Robin got the tank. "No thanks, Raven," Robin put the handle inside the car's tank.

Raven went along the road into the shop, which was a 24 hour opened gas station. It was almost eight o'clock. Raven looked around the bags of _Doritos, Cheetos_ and other chip brands. She inwardly cringed at it, before turning to some of the energy drinks and nutrition bars. Raven turned her attention to the cashier, who was cluttered by boxes of scratch tickets, which no one ever seems to win by it. She should know. She's tried. Whenever it appears on the news, **'MAN WINS THE LOTTERY'** , she wonders how much luck it takes to actually win the game of 'Lucky Eights'. Suddenly, a feeling of extreme fear hit her in the gut. Raven started hyperventilating. No. It wasn't Raven.

Robin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had left Robin! _How could I have been so stupid?!_ Raven cursed to herself. _I should've know better than to leave Robin in such a state!_ Raven thrashed her body around abundantly and rushed out of the gas store, causing some failed scratch tickets to fly out the sliding door, and into the open of nature.

Raven's eyes searched in panic for the bird, but failed to find any sight of him. There was his R-Cycle, but where was Robin? Several people cluttered around his vehicle. Raven raced over to it, to find an unconscious bird on the floor. _'Shit,'_ Raven cursed, under her breath.

Raven picked the teenager up. An elderly woman sauntered very slowly towards her. "Is he all right, dear?"

It took a while for Raven to figure out who was talking to her, since so many people offered help in front of her face, and also several murmurs in the background of it all. "Oh, um, he's my _friend_ , he's…" Raven's heart told her he wasn't okay, but Raven's mind forced the positive. "He's okay," Raven gave a weak smile.

Every kept cluttering Raven, until she finally spoke up. "Thank you, guys, but I will be fine handling him on my own," she flew up, carrying the unconscious Titan. Quickly she got her communicator, calling the titans.

Soon appeared the three of the Titans in the living room. "Trouble?" Cyborg asked, right away.

"I'm just letting you know Robin and I won't be home until a few days," Raven didn't want to tell them where they were going.

"But why will you not return?" Starfire clasped her hands.

"We just…we have something to do," Raven eyed Robin protectively.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes met. Cyborg looked back at Raven. "Is everything okay? Where's Robin?"

"He's fine," Raven answered, dully.

"Have you encountered a villain?" Starfire continued her question-asking. "Were you victorious in battle?"

"No, Starfire, we just won't be home," Raven tried to avoid Robin from slipping from her hand.

"Why?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I just said we won't make it home," Raven's voice turned into a obvious tone of annoyance.

"You didn't answer the question," Beast Boy was becoming more serious than usual, but obvious concern was shown. "Why won't you be able to make it home?"

Raven sighed. "I need to take Robin somewhere, but I don't think he'll be so happy if I tell you where."

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg eyed each other suspiciously, but understandingly, since Robin is known for keeping things hidden and for himself, they have a grown custom of respecting his privacy. "Alright," Cyborg nodded.

"But if you don't come back by tomorrow evening, we're going over there," Beast Boy folded his arms, ending the call.

Raven landed on the grown, in attempt to wake Robin. "Robin. Robin, are you alright?" She patted him. He moaned a bit in his sleep, to which was most likely nightmares. Raven sighed. She couldn't tell herself if it were a sign of frustration, or concern. Maybe a bit of both. This was going to be very hard to get him there. _Maybe I could go in his mind?_ Raven thought to herself.

Instead, Raven resulted into continuing the journey with the unconscious bird. That didn't stop her from trying to wake him up, though. It wasn't so easy carrying the bird while flying. Raven's arms grew tired. She put a black platform under her feet, and laid Robin on the side. To avoid him from falling, she held his hand just in case.

It was almost sunrise, and to Raven's surprise, they barely have progressed from the gas station to where ever the hell she was. It looked sort of like Gotham, but she could really use the acrobatic expert's help.

Raven's hand also grew weary, but she couldn't help keep looking at Robin every five seconds to see if he was okay. Every now and then, he would shriek, give slight screams, gasp, sometimes even cry. It broke her heart to see that something could've caused him this much pain. Honestly, call her crazy, she didn't mind Robin was in such a state. Sometimes, even _he_ needs to cry and let his emotions out. Ever since, Robin has had a bad habit of keeping his emotions in, like any other male on this Earth, and he forgets that crying is human- that _he_ is human. Once, she remembers Starfire telling her, that Robin even said. "It's not always easy to stop hiding behind the mask. To stop playing hero and just… _be human_."

Raven didn't know how much she'd miss his voice. How much it was needed in her life. How much it inspired her. Raven eyed the Boy Wonder once again, but this time he started to move. He shot up, as Raven stopped moving the platform beneath her feet. "Robin!" He looked at her for a split second, and started sobbing openly. _What? What happened?_

"Robin? W-What happened?" Raven's eyes tinged with worry.

It was obvious Robin couldn't speak. His eyes were shut tightly, and the prickling in his throat was to hard to suppress. All he could do was _cry._ "Robin, what's wrong?" Raven's voice became louder. Robin, in attempt to speak, was only meet with a fit of strangled sobs. "Robin!" Raven's voice became harshly loud. Robin stared at her frightened, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Raven realized what she was doing, and that right now, Robin was exactly being… _strong._ He was now a crying little boy, and as usual, you're more sensitive than you commonly are, and would make more of a scene if someone shouted at you.

Raven sighed, crouching down onto her knees to Robin's height, who was sitting on the platform. "I know you don't want me to enter your mind… _again_. So you have to tell me what's wrong."

"My father's dead," Robin said through a hiccup of tears. Raven stared at him, dumbfound. _Dead? John Grayson? He died a long time ago._

"What do you mean?" Raven tried her best to understand. "What was your father's name?"

"Bruce," Robin let out a few choked coughs.

 _Bruce? …Bruce Wayne! Wait. Bruce Wayne? Batman? How?_ Raven pondered. "How did you find out about this?"

Robin shook his head. Now, definitely, he couldn't speak at all. Robin's crying started to make Raven nervous, as they finally reached his manor. "Is this it?" Raven asked, as Robin nodded weakly.

Raven landed herself on the ground, the platform disappearing. Robin kept crying openly slowly getting up from the ground. Raven eyed him from behind, and was about to bring him with her to the door, but decided to let him _'let it out'._ Raven knocked on the door, but Robin still trailed behind. A middle aged man opened the door. "Good morning, ma'am," his posture was so straight, it was even straighter than Robin's.

"Hi, I'm here to see Bruce Wayne," Raven said. Alfred gave a _'how the heck did you get in here, we have a fence'_ face, but continued along with the charade. "I'll get him right away."

Raven contemplated at Robin sorrowfully, and once again turned her attention back to the door. A man with light green eyes, almost mistaken for blue, walked up wearing a black shirt and some jeans. He didn't seem to notice Robin in the background. "Yes?" Bruce's face was blank.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" Raven inquired. Batman nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Robin needs your help," Raven said, quickly.

One half of Bruce's face looked cold and distant, but another was forgiving and willing to do anything for him. "Where is he?" Bruce looked around, before spotting Robin's back turned. "Robin? Is he still mad?" He muttered. Bruce squinted his eyes, to find Robin's hands covering his face, and his body shaking.

"Richard?" Bruce managed to spill out, pushing Raven aside and rushing towards him. He didn't realize how 'out of character' he was being until he got close to Robin. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked. Robin looked at him before quickly looking away and sobbing, his body clearly convulsing. Raven walked over to the two. "What happened to him?" Bruce asked Raven concerned.

Raven was in shock, the way Robin described him, he was a bravado and not a very empathetic man. But right now, he was a father wanting to console his child. "Yesterday he got hit with Phobia, who gives you your worst nightmare, and a few days before he's been acting up since he got hit by some other villain with a sack over his head and rope tired around his neck."

"Scarecrow!" Bruce cursed. Suddenly walked out Superman, surprised to see a crying Robin. "Robin?" Superman rushed over. "What happened?" He didn't direct to anyone in particular, but Batman answered "Scarecrow shot him."

"Blasted Scarecrow!" Superman almost shouted. Robin's sobbing kept getting louder. Bruce and Superman directed themselves back to the manor, and Raven followed. While inside, Bruce just grabbed Robin into an inconsolable hug. Robin sobbed into his shoulders. "Alfred!" Bruce shouted. Alfred came in the room, surprised to see Robin crying in the arms of Batman. "Get the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas!"

Alfred brought in the antidote. It took a while to get Robin to take it, but eventually he calmed down. About five minutes later, Robin was back to normal. He groaned to himself, and made notice of the fresh tears that even now were still spilling out of his eyes. "Bruce?" Robin looked up, to see his mentor holding him.

Robin eyed Raven. "You actually brought me here?" Raven gave a slight smile, and nodded. Robin out of Bruce's arms, and sat on the floor on his knees. Robin looked at Batman for a moment, making the most adorable face that baby's make when they're confused or expecting something. He expected him to be mad. To yell at him again. But he just smiled. "Hi, Dick," he whispered.

Robin couldn't help a genuine smile forming in his face. "Hi," he started to laugh softly, and then he burst out into laughter while Bruce joined in. No one else had a clue what they were laughing at, but sometime urged them to join along. Raven gave a soft chuckle.

While the others still laughed, Robin whispered, "So we're good?" Bruce smiled. "Oh Dicky-Bird, you've always been remarkable," Robin grinned innocently, as they both hugged each other.

 _'_ _Sometimes the best people are the ones you've ignored.'_

 _-TeenTitansLife_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :3 Please review! I also wrote a RobStar fanfiction called 'Cry'; which is, Robin has to deal with the anniversary of his parent's death like he does every year, but this year he has friends to help him. So, if you have the chance, please check it out. :) Thanks, again for reading!**


End file.
